All Under Heaven
by Capritarius
Summary: I wrote these three poems about a year ago, so they're a little rough around the edges.  personally, I don't like them that much, but if I'd only posted recent stuff, I wouldn't be very honest, now would I?
1. Chapter 1

  


"Death's Fell Shadows"

Demons howling, wander the night,

That rotted flesh, what shuns the light

Take not the life, of mine by right,

Bolt The Door!

Oh Snarly Yow, with eager teeth,

With midnight muzzle, and face what wreath.

A burning eye, imprisons Lethe

Lock The Gate!

Sight Dutchman of the ether sky,

Thine captain wails, the crew, they lie

Unending odyssey, forbade to die,

Batten The Hatch!

The kitsune, see? The flash of tail?

Oh fickle beast, and men due fail

To hunt and tame, survive the gale

Block The Road!

Daemons above, daemons below

It matters not, which way they go

The subject told, but what they know?

Close The Path!

Leviathan, deep king of fear

No soul can stand against your leer,

No spirit bests you in God's tear

You, who sentences man to death.

Above your reign, the angels cry,

A nightmare born of Noah's flood

When history backtracks the pain,

And walks a familiar path again?


	2. Chapter 2

"Twilight Judgment"

I see them run, away from Death

I see them stumble, out of breath

I see them burn, black smoke of Eth

Without Rage, I See

I hear them scream, in fear and pain

I hear them call for help, no gain.

I hear them as their life does drain

Without Pride, I Hear

I smell the smoke of endless ire

I smell the blood of rain and fire

I smell the hollow of death so dire

Without Envy, I Smell

I taste the saltines of tears

I taste the bitterness of fears

I taste my blood as Death, it nears

Without Greed, I Taste

I touch the burning heat of stone

I touch the jagged edge of bone

I touch the ground, I die alone

Without Lust, I Touch

I sense the Death that circles round

I sense the Angel's trumpets sound

I sense the beat of heart resound

Without Life, I am Free

When morning comes, the Sun weeps light

Night falls again, the Moon shines bright

When God looks down, he is contrite

That once again, his children walk,

The unending, familiar path of Death.


	3. Chapter 3

"Survivors Odd"

And here we are, Survivors Odd

We trip and fall, we trudge and plod

Across the barren wastes of Earth

We watch another world's rebirth

The world's life

Is snuffed and flawed

Yet we still live,

Survivors Odd

And in this new, harsh land we learn

To travel with the planet's turn

We cast off civilization's shackles

In nature's fold, we raise our hackles

We learn again

To live off land

Survivors Odd,

Cities now sand

And Time went on, left us behind

Our knowledge lost, we could not find

For all our words, now we are mimes

And we go back to primitive times

Our power lost

From shark to cod

Back to the Dawn

Survivors Odd

We now obey the Ancient Law

We scorned the Ancients, yet never saw

We never knew we would become

Back to our roots, and we grow dumb

Millennia of growth is lost

Humanity's greatest Holocaust

The world is young, the ties are sawed

But here we are, Survivors Odd.

And we went on, and rediscovered,

Our olden power, our future uncovered

How could we know, those future depths,

Were really our past, we'd walked those steps?

Again we go,

From wheel to plane

Survivors Odd

We wax and wane

Once more we grow, we become strong

We make a world where we belong,

From beast to man, our olden wrath

We rediscover the Ancient's path

Here we become

The ancient's power

Back to the future

From rock to tower

We've learned again, to be civilization

From feudal plot to proud, great nation

Then God comes down, to warn us all

Of our past, our future fall

He spoke to us

"I am your God"

Said he to us,

Survivors Odd

In truth, he was no Holy Ghost

It was a jive, it was a boast

He was an ancient, come back to see,

The future, the past, like you and me

"Take heed!" He warned.

Hark, here, to God,

Or once again be

Survivors Odd

We did not heed his noble word

The humans' wrath, again incurred

Our greatest and most ancient flaw,

Became a war, became the Maw

We turned against them

Sister and Brother

Just as the ancients,

The Mother and Father

Again, the world was ripped apart

We, helmed as Death, in mind and heart

The world burned, and God did grieve

And humans went back to Adam and Eve

And here we are, Survivors Odd,

We trip and fall, we trudge and plod

Across the barren desert of Earth,

We watched another world's rebirth

History's path,

The Beginning, the End

The Life, the Death

The ancient, the Ancients

The Alpha, The Omega

The Genesis, the Judgment,

The First, The last

The Light, The Shadow

The Love, The Strife

The Circle of Life

We walk the path forever more

We open the Gate, we Bolt the Door

We lie, we learn, we hope, we love,

Black raven's beak, wing of white dove

The open hand, the iron rod

And here we are, Survivors Odd.


End file.
